The Purpose of Life
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: Someone once told me that everyone in life has a purpose, but i think life forgot about me. Throughout my life, i have done nothing, and been nothing but normal. Thats at least what my aunt calls it.
1. Orphan

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

The Purpose of Life

Orphan

Dear Diary,

Someone once told me that everyone in life has a purpose, but I think life forgot about me. Throughout my life, I have done nothing and been nothing, but normal. At least that's what my aunt calls it. You see I live with my aunt, my parents died years ago, but I was too young and too dramatized to remember it. She doesn't speak of my parents at all, she hated her brother with passion and was jealous of my mother. My aunt, Aunt Christine, was never able to have children, this was one reason she hated my mother. She hated her for falling in love with her brother and for having me. Surprisingly, Aunt Christine with her hatred towards my parents, doesn't hate me. She took me in when they died and has raised me since then. My aunt doesn't speak of her brother, but the one thing she does say is that I am not like them. She always rambles on and on about how I am not like my parents, how I am not one of "them." Whatever that means. 

Recently, my aunt cracked. Something in side of her snapped and she is no longer able to care for me. As the medical staff and doctors were taking her to the clinic, she continued to ramble about the fact that I wasn't one of "them." She said that I wasn't a freak like my parents were. Why would she call my parents freaks? I don't know. But now with everything going on in my life, I am being placed in an orphanage. 

I am all alone and so far I have not made any friends here. I have been here for four months and all the children here tease me. I am eight-years-old, but everyone treats me like a baby. One of the kids was adopted today, a nice family. I think the kid's name was Andrew. H never talked to me, but he didn't tease me like the other kids do. He was shy and nice. I am happy that he got adopted. Today has been a long day, I hope that tomorrow things start to get better. Maybe I can finally get away from this place, maybe I'll be adopted by a nice family and live in a huge house. And have a dog, and a cat, and a big brother or sister to look after or a younger sibling to care for. Life would then be perfect, just perfect. Good night diary.

Sincerely,

Usagi.

Usagi put down her pen and closed her diary, making sure she locked it. Unknown to her, one of the counselors at the orphanage was standing outside her bedroom door with a man standing next to her.

"So you really want to adopt her?"

"Yes."

"She's gone through a lot, Sir. Her parents died when she was very young and her aunt, the one who raised her, was just recently addmitted to an insane assylum."

"She is a wonder girl and my family might be able to help her deal with her problems. Besides there is more to that girl than you realize."

"As you wish, Sir. When I wake Usagi in the morning I will tell her the news. Please be here at 2 o'clock tomorrow so that Usagi may meet you. You may want to bring your wife and son too. I know it is a long journey, but it would be the best for Usagi."

"Certainly, what is best for Usagi, is what I shall do."

The man left the orphanage to return to his home, a glourious mansion in the heart of England, London to be exact. As he stepped in the door, he was greeted by his wife.

"What happened at the orphanage?"

"We will be having a meeting with her tomorrow at 2. The counselor there, said I should bring both of you with me."

"That's a splendid idea. Just think, I am going to have a daughter."

"Yes, you are, honey, yes you are."

The next day rolled around and Usagi was gently shaken awake. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she saw the face of Emily, the adoption counselor at the orphanage.

"Usagi, get dress, there is someone I want you to meet."

Quicker than lighting, Usagi rushed out of bed and threw on some clothes, she put her hair up and was ready to go. She had thrown on a little pink sundress, black mary-janes with white socks and she had placed her hair pinktails, the tails hanging down to her knees. Sometimes, the kids made fun of how she dressed, they would say she was a baby and too preppy for them. Usagi liked the way she dressed, she was brought up that way. Her aunt never, ever let her wear black or even gray. Also her mother would yell at her if she wore some colors together. She could not where orange (gold) and red (crimson) together, she found that out the hard way one fall, and had lost desert for a week. She could also not wear silver and green together, blue and yellow was a bad combo to her, and finally she wouldn't dare to wear black and gold.

Usagi followed Emily out into the hall and then into a conference room where she sat three people sitting in the chairs across from the desk. The three people looked like a man and his wife and their son. The son looked about her age, maybe a year or two older, the most twelve.

"Usagi, I would like you to meet the family that wishes to adopt you."

The three people stood up and Usagi slowly walked over to them. She timidly put her hand out and a tall man grasped it and gently shook it. The woman gave her a hug and the boy just slightly smiled at her.

"Usagi, these are the Malfoys."

Now that's the end of the first chapter! Please read and review, and please read my other stories, especially my other new one **Dark Destiny.**

****

A question/vote for all of you to think of, should Usagi keep her last name or take Malfoy as her last name?

****

Secondly, what should the couple be?

Usagi/Malfoy

Usagi/Harry

Usagi/Wood (you'll see)

Usagi/Mamoru

Usagi/Someone else

PLEASE VOTE EARLY!! THE MOST VOTES WINS!!


	2. Life Lessons with Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Current Status of Vote:

Malfoy – 3

Harry – 7

*Wood – 8

Mamoru – 1

A few people have voted for Usagi to keep the last name Malfoy, which she will and Malfoy will be a protective older brother.

****

Just to tell you if I put Usagi with Wood, which is a really cute couple, he will be like six or seven years older than her, is that all right?

On with the chapter:

The Purpose of Life

Life Lessons with Letters

Usagi was adopted by the Malfoys, so she became Usagi Hope Malfoy. Her mother had given her the middle of Hope, because she thought of Usagi as her little Angel of Hope. She was four years younger than Draco, the Malfoy's son, but he treated her a an equal. At first the two had some rough ground between each other, but they over came that and became friends. Soon after that point though, Draco went off to school and only returned during Christmas and the summer. When Draco returned, he was almost a different kid, angrier than he usually was. He was always grumling about a Potter, and a stupid Weasely. Usagi didn't know much about the school Draco when to, she only knew that is was a special private schools where he learned things not taught in public schools. 

She knew the Malfoys, were a special family, but she didn't know why and when she asked, they would reply, "In due time you will find out Serenity." Usagi never understood why her parents, especially her father called her Serenity. She just thought of it as a nickname. That's what is was, just a nickname, it had to be that.

Usagi grew very fond of the Malfoys, she loved them very much. One summer the three of them went to some osrt of game. Even though the Malfoys loved her dearly, she was not allowed to go. They had told her that she was to young, but she knew it was something different. After that, Draco had gone back to school, but when he returned everyone in the family was a little ancy. Her father did not let her leave the house with out a servant or Draco and she could not go anywhere, even in the house by herself at night. Her parents were very worried about her, more so than for themselves or even for Draco. All the Malfoys became even more worried when in the summer the letter arrived.

Mother almost fainted when she saw the heavy parchment and script lettering of the envelope. That night, the two of them sat me down in the living room next to Draco. They both looked at me and sighed.

"Serenity, there is something we have not told you about ud. You see we are wizards and your mother is a witch. The school your brother goes to each year is a school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. The same place that has just sent you an invitation to attend the school, the one in your hand. When we adopted you, I knew you were special, but I had no idea that you were a witch."

"I'm a what father?"

"A witch, meaning you are able to perform magic."

"My life has just become very weird."

"If you don't believe me read the letter."

Slowly Usagi lifted the envelope and studied it. She brought her hand over the seal in the back, tracing the H with her finger. She stared at the front, the silver script writing.

Usagi Hope Malfoy

Upstairs Pink and Silver Bedroom

54 Crest Field Road

London, England

Dear Usagi,

I am please to tell you that you are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Now even though you should be entering your first year because you are eleven, your skill, power and knowledge makes you a fifth year. Now don't you panick, both myself and Professor Dumbledore, along with a few other professors will help you catch up with the basis of the first four years of schooling. These extra classes will be put into your schedule. In closed is the necessary items that you will be needing specificly for youreslef at Hogwarts this year. The semester starts September 1 and I hope to receive your owl no later than August 30.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, 

Head Mistress at Hogwarts 

School of Witchcraft and 

Wizardry

"I'm going to be a fifth year."

"That's impossible, you're suppose to begin as a first year."

"Read."

Lucius took the letter and read it, he then handed the letter back to Usagi.

"I guess we will have to bring you to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Malfoy write a return owl for both yourself and for Usagi. We will leaving early in the morning, so get a good nights sleep."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Serenity."

"Are you proud of me?"

"Of course my little Bunny, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just checking, good night Daddy."

"Good night Honey." Usagi walked out of the living rooma dn Lucius sat there silently. "My little Princess, if only you knew Usagi, who you are and who you'll become, the maybe you'd be truly happy. Yes truly happy."

****

CHAPTER TWO DONE!!

The vote is still open! Vote for either Malfoy, Harry, Wood or Mamoru. 

Can you believe it, I got 20 reviews in the first day and a total of 24 reviews for the first chapter!! THAT IS SO MUCH!! Since I got so many in the first maybe can we shoot for like 35 to 40 reviews in total by the second chap. But I am not demanding that number and I'll still update if we don't get that number, but if we do I'll update faster. 

And yes you can vote again!!

THANKIES EVERYONE!! Please read my other stories.

READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	3. Dark Alley

Current Status of the Vote (as of 11 - 7 – 02):

Malfoy - 13

*Harry – 27

Wood – 23

Mamoru – 4

****

Vote is still open!

Disclaimer: I don't own either sailor moon or harry potter.

The Purpose of Life

Dark Alley

Lucius woke to the owl starching at his window. He unhooked the latch and allowed the black owl to fly in. The owl dropped a parcel and a letter into his hands. He fed the owl and the owl flew away, back out the window. Lucius sat back down of the bed and looked at the letter addressed to him.

Dear Lucius,

In closed in the package is some of the items owned by Usagi's parents, the Reams. Including a key to her vault. I know you will use it for only Usagi's purposes and just in case, I'll tell you, only Usagi may enter that vault. The vault is bewitched to allow only those with the Ream family blood in them to enter and pass through the barrier. I know you won't be that surprised if many people in Diagon Alley know Usagi, her parents were very famous. But a few will know who Usagi really is, as you and I know. She does not know and I tell you not to tell her, for she will find out on her own on day. Who she really is, is one of the reasons why she is entering her fifth year instead of her first.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Lucius opened the package and looked through the contents; he found the key on one of the sides of the chest. There was also a diary in there from her mother and a few pictures. He picked up a picture of Usagi's mother, but not her witch mother, her original mother. The resemblance of the two was scary at times and Lucius knew it.

__

Later that Morning

"Are you ready Serenity?"

"Yes, father, all ready."

"Malfoy, go get your mother."

"Father?"

"Yes, Serenity?"

"How are we going to get there?"

"We are going to aparate."

"Apar-what?"

"Aparate, you don't have to do anything but hold onto me or Draco."

Draco returned with his mother right behind him.

"Mommy!" Usagi jumped into her arms and the older woman embraced her. "We are going to Diagon alley!"

"Hold on tight to your brother sweety."

Usagi grabbed tightly onto Draco's arms, holding on for dear life. She clenched her eyes together and huddled close to him. A spilt second went by with a feeling of emptiness and then all the weight was back again before she knew it. She didn't even noticed that they had stepped down onto a hard surface. She only relaxed and opened her eyes when she felt someone taping her shoulder.

"Serenity, we're here."

"We are?" Slowly Usagi opened her eyes and they were greeted by a marvelous site. Shops upon shops, with people going in and out, witches and wizards, boys and girls, children and adults. "Where do we start?"

"Gringotts, you need money."

"But I don't have any."

"Yes, you do. I have the key to your vault, your parents' vault."

"My parents were wizards and witches?"

"Yes, Serenity, yes they were."

The four walked towards the tall white stone building and inside to a goblin sitting at his desk. 

"I would like to withdraw from vaults 578 and 63001."

"Are…are…you…sure…sir?"

"Yes, my daughter will like to withdraw from her vault."

"Your daughter, but I thought?"

"She is my adopted daughter. Usagi, come her please."

"She looks just like her mother. My dear, I will personally bring you to your vault and see to it that you get what you need." 

"Thank you, come on Usagi."

The group walked to a cart and rode the long ride to the vault, Usagi, the goblin and Lucius got out of the vault, it was a simple vault. The dark stone cold and wet. The goblin took the key and opened the vault, Usagi cautionally stepped inside and looked around. Piles upon piles of gold, silver and bronze filled the room. She filled a pouch with the coins and then walked back out of the vault.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

After the cart ride back, the Malfoy's left Gringotts.

"Let's go get your books first."

"So Harry how was your summer?"

"Fine Hermoine, now did you find History of Magic: Ancient Kingdoms, yet?"

"Not yet, oh wait here it is."

"Harry isn't that Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"But who is that with him?"

"His father and his mother, there is nothing unusual about that."

"But who is that girl."

"What girl?" Harry and Hermoine asked at the same time.

"Look." The three pressed their faces closely to the small shop window trying to see whom Ron was talking about.

"They're coming this way!"

The three scurried away from the window and moved back from the door, the door opened and the bell rang. In stepped, Malfoy, his father, mother and a girl that Harry did not know.

_'She's beautiful_.' Two people thought at the same time.

"If it isn't Potter and his little fan club?"

"Shut up Mafloy."

"What are you going to do Mudblood?"

"I'm warning you Malfoy, if you ever call Hermoine that again I'll…I'll doing something to you."

"Is that a threat, Weasley?"

"Draco-chan, who are they?" The little girl asked coming out from behind Malfoy. She gently grabbed his hand, and he squeezed it gently to comfort her.

"No body important."

"Nobody important? Son, they are actually very important, at least on of them is. You see, Serenity, the one with the glasses is Harry Potter."

"Who?"

"I am surprised after all these years you have yet to hear us speak of his name."

"Oh him. I hear Draco mumbling his name a lot." Usagi turned to Harry and walked toward him. "Hi, I'm Usagi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Come on Serenity, we have all your stuff to get."

"Nice meeting you Potter."

"Usa, those are not people you want to be friends with, they are in the loser club."

"Okay, Draco. I guess so."

"Come now, we have to get your other supplies." A few hours later, they had all her books, scales, tools and anything she needed. She just needed her wand, robes and an animal. "We need to get you robes."

They walked into Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions and immediately she came out into the front and smiled at them.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, so nice to see you. Come to get robes for young Draco for school? And who's this young beauty."

"This is our daughter Usagi, she should be a first year, but is entering her fifth year under special circumstances."

"Well we need to get her robes and dress robes."

__

'Daughter, this should get interesting.'

Madam Malkin fitted Usagi for robes and then gave her the black robes in the white paper for her to hold. Usagi handed it to Lucius as she was pulled away to look at dress robes.

"As I hear this year you will need dress robes and a regular gown. Her is what I have, I think it is a nice selection."

Usagi was amazed at the many colors and patterns, each robe and gown was a different material. She searched the racks and finally found a few she liked. She went to try them on and finally came out in a dress robe she liked.

Malfoy and Lucius turned to see Usagi walk out of the dressing room. She was wearing a silver dress robe with pink sitching and little pink roses sown into the material itself. It was a smooth silk, it fit tightly around the body and sprawled out from the waist down. Usagi twirled around.

_'She's beautiful.'_ Two people thought.

"I love it, now show me the gown."

Usagi walked back into the dressing room and came out in a gold dress. The main material was slightly transparent, allow the light from her pale skin to show through, but the dressed had intricate patterns on the silky material, in velvet. The thread was silver and a thin silver chain adorned her hips, sitting loosely around her waist.

"We'll take both."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Usagi said, while jumping up and down. Lucius paid for everything and then they went into the pet store, to buy Usagi an animal.

"I suggest an owl, but you could also get a cat."

Usagi looked through the owls, and she slowly headed into the back of the store. Her gut feeling led her to a cage, with a big black lock on it, the animal in it was hidden in the shadows, she put her finger near the cage and she saw two eyes pierce through the darkness. Before her hand could go farther, a body wrapped around hers and some one pulled her away.

"What were you thinking?"

"Huh."

"That animal is very dangerous, you almost lost your hand."

"But, but."

"No buts, that is a Silver falcon, the most dangerous known to the world, we keep it here in the back for that reason."

"I want him."

"No, miss, he is very dangerous."

"I know how to care for him, and you aren't suppose to keep him locked up, that just makes him more aggressive."

"I will not let you buy such a beast."

"I want him."

"No."

"Yes."

"What is going on here?"

"Sir, this girl wants to buy this very dangerous bird."

"Ah, a silver falcon. An excellent choice, we'll take it."

"But sir?"

"We'll take it."

"Thank you father!"

"Father?"

"Do you have a problem with her being my daughter?"

"No Mr. Malfoy. I'll get the key to the cage right now."

"Good."

Usagi starred at the cage and again place her hand near it. Again the eyes pierced the darkness, this time though she saw the softness of them, she was entranced by the light blue orbs. The falcon moved to the front of the cage and showed itself. It has magnificent silver feathers and a black beak. Its sharp talons were also black. Usagi took her finger and gently starting petting the soft feathers of the falcon. 

"Cerulean. That's what I'll call you."

"Here's the key." The clerk boy returned with the key and was shocked at what he saw, the girl was actually petting the falcon. The girl took the key, unlocked the cage, he ducked expecting the falcon to fly out and attack, but instead, he flew to the girls open arm.

"Cerulean, you are beautiful, do you know that?"

"Lets go pay for that Serenity."

"Yes, father."

"Last stop is to get your wand."

The two walked into Ollivanders, Malfoy and his mother had gone to get his supplies. 

"You have finally come Serenity. I know exactly which wand should be for you."

"Father, how does he know me?"

"I knew your parents, little one. Now try this one."

Usagi gave it a wave and grass sprouted up from the floor.

"Nope."

After a lot of Nopes, not that ones, neverminds, guess nots and definitely nos, Ollivander came to one last wand.

"If this doesn't work then I don't know what will."

Usagi gave it a way and silver and black sparks showered the room.

"Interesting, very interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Your wand."

"What about it?"

"The ingredients are very pecular, unicorn hair, light of hope, and darkness of descruction. You will be a very powerful witch, little one, but remember this, when you must make a decision in life, choose the right for not only yourself, but those around you."

Usagi and Lucius left Ollivanders, they met up with Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy (what's her name again, I am to lazy to look in the fourth book). They were about to leave when Usagi started to wander. She heard a little voice whispering to her, so she followed. She was led into a dark alley, no one was in it, except her and the person she was following. Suddenly, the person said something, and she saw a purple light heading her way.

"AHH!"

"That was Usagi."

Malfoy ran down the alley, Lucius was right behind him. When they finally reached her, she was floating mid-air, she was unconsious and had a mark on her right wrist. The dark lord symbol flashed above her and silver words floated below her.

"Be warned, when I find something I want, nothing stops me from getting it and I want your precious little bunny."

Malfoy then noticed the mark on her right wrist, it was in the shape of an eight pointed star.

Lucius, did a spell to release Usagi from her hold and the four aparated back to their house. Lucius lay Usagi down on her bed and then went to talk to Draco.

"Keep an eye on her at school. She needs to be kept safe. She isn't safe now. He wants her."

"Why?"

"Because who she is and what her purpose in life could be."

That's the end of this chapter!

Please read and review! 

*Silver Moon Goddess

****

VOTE IS STILL OPEN!


	4. Shocking Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own either sailor moon or harry potter.

****

Current Status of Vote!

(as of 11 – 13 – 02)

Malfoy – 15

*Harry – 40

Wood – 37

Mamoru – 8

**__**

Attention some of you had said Wood was too old, BUT something is going to happen in the story, something I cannot say yet that will change that so age is NOT a factor which should be considered when voting!!!

VOTING IS STILL OPEN!!

If you vote an give a critical review too, saying what you like or don't like I will count your vote TWICE!!

The Purpose of Life

Shocking Discoveries

"Listen Serenity, I now that you will make us proud at school and you will bring more greatness to the family name."

"I'm going to miss you father!"

"I'm going to miss you too Sweet heart."

"You take good care of yourself."

"I will mother, I will."

"Draco, you better keep your sister safe, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come on Serenity, time to go."

"Bye Father, Mother."

"Malfoy, whose the girl? She's cute."

"Crabbe, that's my sister!"

"Really, since when did you have a sister?"

"You idiot, we adopted her about three years ago."

"Oh."

"You are so stupid sometimes."

"Draco, could you help me with my cart."

"Crabbe, Goyle you two take it."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Usa, come on. We have a compartment for the four of us."

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Slytherin. Malfoys are all ways in Slytherin."

"But Draco, I am not a true Malfoy."

"So, you have the surname, you will probably be in Slytherin."

"Draco?"

"What?"

"What if I don't get into Slytherin?"

"Don't worry about it, you will get into Slytherin."

"But what if I don't? What would happen if I am put into, lets say, Gryffindor, what would happen?"

"If you were, which you won't then, I don't know."

"Malfoy, ha you know what would happen if a Malfoy, whether through blood, marriage or adoption, was put into Gryffindor, they would be a disgrace to the Malfoy name!"

"Goyle, Shut Up!"

"Draco, is that true, would I be a disgrace, to the family? To father?" Usagi said on the verge of tears.

"Usa, I…"

"Tell me the truth."

"Yes, you would."

Usagi broke into tears and dashed from the compartment, out of the door and into the hall, Malfoy looked out the door for her, but she had all ready gone into another compartment.

"Look what you've done you idiot. Why can't you just keep your mouth shut!"

"I'm sorry Malfoy."

"What ever, now come on lets go find her, father didn't want me to get her out of my site."

Usagi opened a compartment door and saw three people all ready sitting in there talking, they looked up when she entered.

"May I sit in here?"

"Sure."

One of the three people noticed Usagi's tear stricken face.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, someone just said something very painful to me."

"Wait a minute, aren't you that girl from the book store?"

Usagi looked up and saw the three familiar faces of the three from the book store.

"You're Hermoine right? And Ron? And Harry?"

"Yes."

"Nice to see you all again."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you there with the Malfoys?"

"I was there with them because…"

"Usa."

"Why are you here Malfoy?"

"I am here for Usa."

"Usa?"

"Usagi, you moron. Come on Usa."

"What if she doesn't want to go?"

"This is none of your concern Potter."

"Yes it is?"

"Harry, it's all right, I shouldn't have left in the first place. Bye, it was nice to see you three again. I'm sorry Draco." Usagi said as they left the compartment and went back to their own.

"Don't be, I am the one that is sorry."

"But what you said is true, I just didn't want to believe it if it happened."

The rest of the train ride was silent, when they arrived at school, Malfoy went to the carriages with Crabbe and Goyle, while Usagi went across the lake in the boats. Usagi went with the first years and Professor McGonagall led them to the door leading to the dinning hall.

"They are ready for you."

The kids followed her into the Dinning Hall, they were awed at the floating candles and the four tables filling up the room. All of the older students watched the nervous first years get sorted, until only one stood there. But before she was sorted, Dumbledore stood up. 

"The last student to be sorted, will not be entering her first year, but my judgement of her skills and power places her in her fifth year. So she will be going to classed as any other fifth year shall.

"Usagi Hope Malfoy."

Usagi stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on top of her head.

"Malfoy? She's a MALFOY?"

"I guess so."

"No wonder she was in the book store with the Malfoys."

"Quiet, I want to see where she is sorted."

_Another Malfoy I see._

"Yes."

_But not purely, you are adopted?_

"Yes. My parents died."

_Your parents were great people. Elizabeth and Charles Ream, great people and great witches and wizards. It was a sad lost. Now to sort you. You are not an easy one, power, courage, a desire to prove yourself, you want to make friends too. Well Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are out of the question. Now to choose between Slytherin or Gryffindor. I think Gryffindor would be better for you._

"No! I don't want to be in Gryffindor, I want to be in Slytherin."

_My, my no one has asked me to place them in Slytherin. I can see how badly you want to be there, but I have to place you in "_Gryffindor!"

Everyone was shocked, a Malfoy had just been placed in Gryffindor, the Gryffindor table gently clapped and Usagi made her way to the table at sat down in the empty seat across from Hermoine and Ron, Harry was next to her. She buried her head in her arms and started to cry, everyone began eating and then Harry noticed to sobs.

"Usagi, are you all right?"

"No." She softly replied.

"What is wrong?"

"I am a disgrace."

"To what?" Hermoine asked, now in the conversation."

"To the Malfoy name, Malfoys for centuries no matter how they have the surname Malfoy, blood, marriage or like me through adoption, have been in Slytherin, and I was put into Gryffindor. The rival house of the Slytherin house."

"Did you just say adopted?"

"Yeah."

"You were adopted by the Malfoys?"

"Yes, five years ago or maybe a little less. It seems like I have been living with them forever. Lucius, took me in, my parents died when I was a baby and I was raised by my aunt and she kind of snapped a few years ago, so I went to an orphanage."

"Usagi, may I ask who your parents were? Were they wizards and witches?"

"Yes, I was Usagi Hope Ream before the Malfoys adopted me."

"Ream?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your parents are Elizabeth and Charles Ream?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"They are two of the most famous wizards and witches. Your father was a spy who helped the ministry capture death eaters during you-know-who's rein. And your mother was…I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because no one knows."

"Draco."

"Usa, look at me."

Usagi slowly lifted her head and looked at Malfoy with tear filled eyes.

"I'm proud of you."

Usagi jumped up and embraced Malfoy in a large hug.

A surge of jeaously went up two people's backs.

"One announcement before you all retire in for the night. Professor Lupin has returned for your defense against dark arts teacher and we have a new flying professor, an old student of ours, Professor Oliver Wood.

****

That's it for this chapter!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	5. Discovery of Skills

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Current Status of Vote

(as of 11 – 29 – 02)

Malfoy – 23

Harry – 53

*Wood – 61

Mamoru – 11

The vote will be open for another chapter or two.

****

Please when I close the vote, I don't want to lose all my reviewers. Remember the more you review (even after the vote) the quicker I get the next chapter out.

If you vote and give a critical review your vote will count twice!

The Purpose of Life

Discovery of Skills

"Look Harry, Lupin is back." Ron exclaimed between a mouthgul of food.

"Please chew with your mouth closed, that is disgusting." Hermoine said, turning her head away is disgust.

A groggy Usagi made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down with a thud next to Harry. She looked over her schedule and a puzzled expression adorned her face.

"Do you need help?"

"Thank you Hermoine."

"No problem, well lets see, first you have double potions and then advance flying: acrobatics and then care for magical creatures. You have the same schedule as the three of us. Are you a fifth year?"

"Yes."

"But how?" Ron questioned.

"In my acceptance letter it said I had the power and experience of a fifth year and that I would be taking other classes to catch up on the first four years of schooling."

"Okay, come on we should head to the dunegons, we don't want to be late for Potions."

Silently they walked through the hallways, Usagi fiddled with her fingers and looked at the floor. _What if I don't know what to do? What if I make a mistake and everyone laughs? What if the professor hates me? What if he's mean? I am afraid. No, no Usagi you can't be. You are a Malfoy, Malfoys never get scared. But I'm not a real Malfoy. I am a Ream, everyone knows who they were and what they were like, but I don't. Ron knows more about my parents then I even do. _

"Usagi, Usagi we are here." Hermoine waved her hand in front of Usagi's face.

"Huh, oh sorry I kind of dazed out of it. What did you just say?"

"I was saying we are here."

"Oh."

"Come on, we need to get inside before…" The two stepped in and met a very unhappy Professor.

"Why are you two late?"

"We were just…" Hermoine tried to think of something, she didn't want to blame it on Usagi, it was her first day.

"It was my fault professor." Usagi said, dropping her head to once again look at the floor.

"Your fault?"

"I started thinking about things and Hermoine was trying to get my attention that we had already arrived to your classroom and if we didn't get inside we would be late, but it took me a while to get out of my daze and when we walked in, you were standing here and we were late. I am sorry, I didn't want to screw up my first day and I already did."

"Didn't anyone every teach to look at the person you were talking to?" Snape replied in a strong tone.

Usagi slowly lifted her head and look at Snape, he gasped slightly starring at her.

"I am sorry professor."

"You must be Elizabeth's daughter, you have her eyes."

"Elizabeth?"

"If you are a Ream then your that was your mother's name."

"I never knew my parents and I barely knew that my original last name was Ream. I am now a Malfoy and that's what I'll stay." Usagi said in a stern voice.

Snape turned slightly, "Your sister sure has spunk Malfoy." He turned back to Usagi. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"What a shame, what a shame. You would have done well in Slytherin. Now sit down. Granger what are you looking at?"

"Nothing Professor, nothing at all."

"Five points from Gryffindor for lying."

"But professor…" Hermoine started.

"Don't make me make it ten."

Hermoine took a seat next to Ron, who blushed slightly. Usagi saw that and knew that she would set them up by the end of the year. She took the empty seat next to Malfoy who gave a stern look then a small smile.

"Going soft are we Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"No, professor, not at all."

"Just checking."

The rest of the class was unadventful. Malfoy helped Usagi with most of their potion, Snape awarded points to Slytherin for their potion, but didn't take points nor give any to Gryffindor. Through out the entire class Snape kept looking towards Usagi, she had caught him staring once or twice. Inside she couldn't take it anymore. When class ended she stormed out of the room and to the dormitories to get her broom for the next class. She rushed outside and was one of the first of the students to arrive. Soon after Ron, Harry and Hermoine came running out of the castle.

"We have be running after you since potions ended. What's wrong?" Hermoine asked panting.

"Nothing, Snape was just annoying me."

"What did he do?" Ron looked at her.

"He kept, staring me, it…it was creepy."

"He reminds you of your mother."

"I never knew my mother, how would I even know what she was like. She was never in my life, nor was my father and the person who did raise, wound up in an insane assylum when I was eight! I spent almost a half of year in an orphanage, I was looked at like a freak and then I was adopted by the Malfoys. They took me in when no one else would. They are the only family I've got, I don't want to remind people of a mother who I wouldn't even call mine." Usagi screamed and tore away the shocked expressions of Ron and the others. They were so shocked by her out burst, it was not like how Usagi normally acted. She had been so cold. Usagi had stormed off and stood next to Goyle who place an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

Two people looked on a jealously burned in their eyes. _Get your hands off my angel._ Two people thought.

"Welcome to Advance Flying. Most of you already know me, I am the new flying teacher Oliver Wood, but you can all call me Wood. Now everyone has their broom, mount it and fly around in the area for a bit to warm up and refresh yourselves for those who have not flown in a while."

Everyone took off and started doing circles and plunges and tumbles in the air, but Usagi looked at her broom in question, Wood looked at her in curiousity.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Um, Professor, Sir…"

"Call me Wood," he interupted.

"Fine, Wood. I…I don't know how to fly. This is my first year here."

"Oh you must Usagi Malfoy."

"Yes, sir. That is me."

"Do you have your broom?"

"Yes, this was in my family's vault."

"Now put your hand over it and say 'up.'"

"Up." The broom shot up into Usagi's hand and she grasped the broom tightly.

"Now mount it, like this." Wood showed Usagi on his own broom.

Usagi did the same with her broom and then she looked up at Wood.

"Now, push off the ground and balance yourself out, lift only a little and I'll help you balance yourself out." Usagi did as she was told and Wood walked out to her and helped her balance out her broom and he moved her slightly towards the back of the broom. "Try to fly around a bit." Usagi cautiously took out, but after a few moments a memory of a time when she had done this before came to her and she gracefully flew around and did flips and tumbles. She soared up and down, she went past Malfoy who looked at her shocked. Usagi flew back down to Wood and smile at him.

"How did I do?"

"Great! That was your first time flying?"

"Yes."

"It was wonderful, Usagi."

"Thank you!" Usagi gave Wood a big hug and soon he returned the hug. Malfoy glared daggers at him for touching his sister and another person looked on in jealously.

"Now class, along with teaching you acrobatic flying, Dumbledore is allowing me to teach you some pointers on play qudditch (spelling?) and he is allowing me to also play real games using the field. I saw we build the teams and then have a turnement between all the teams."

"That sounds great."

"Wonderful."

"I can't wait." A few people screamed.

"Now as for the teams you will need seven people. If you play on your house qudditch team," Wood said glancing at Harry and Malfoy, "You may not play that position in your team. Now there are fourty-two of you (I needed a number that would divide by seven and there would an even amount of teams.) Should we play with solid house teams or mixed teams?"

"Solid!" Everyone screamed.

"Mixed." One small voice said.

"Who wanted mixed?" A pudgy Slytherin boy asked.

"I did, I want to be on my brother's team."

"But aren't in Slytherin Usagi?"

"No, Wood, I am in Gryffindor."

"Well I guess you can if you want. There is one more Gryffindor than Slytherin anyway. Lets make team captains. Malfoy, Harry, Elizabeth, Stephanie, Peter, Blaine."

The six called stepped forward and stepped a distance away from each other.

"I want Usagi." Malfoy said.

"Ron." Harry gestured to his friend.

"Eric." Eric stood next to Elizabeth.

"Lyssa." Stephanie called out.

"Jamie." Jamie stepped next to Peter and he draped his arm over her shoulder. Everyone knew that they were going out.

"Cliff." Blaine said.

And so that continued and the final teams were:

Slytherin Team One: Malfoy, Usagi, Crabbe, Goyle, Cadillia, Loyd and Kayden. They called themselves the Silver Serpents. The positions were; Usagi: Seeker, Malfoy: Keeper, Crabbe and Goyle: beaters, and Cadillia, Loyd and Kayden were the chasers.

Gryffindor Team One: Harry, Hermoine, Ron. Neville, Seamus, Lee and Mary. They were the Roaring Lions. 

Harry: Chaser

Hermoine: Chaser

Neville: Chaser

Ron: Beater

Seamus: Beater

Lee: Keeper

Mary: Seeker

Gryffindor Team Two: The Blazing Suns

Elizabeth: Seeker

Marc: Keeper

Brianne: Chaser

Jordan: Chaser

Eric: Chaser

Numen: Beater

Gaisa: Beater

Slytherin Team Two: Purple Phoenixes

Stephanie: Seeker

Lyssa: Chaser

Sage: Beater

Rick: Beater

Celeste: Keeper

Ryan: Chaser

Bree: Chaser

Gryffindor Team Three: Talking Towers (herricks peeps will get this team.)

Peter: Keeper

Jamie: Seeker

Lizzy: Chaser

Andrew: Chaser

Christina: Beater

Vince: Chaser

Jen: Beater

Slytherin Team Three: Flaming Fire

Blaine: Chaser

Rob: Beater

Pansy: Chaser

Cliff: Chaser

Mike: Beater

Julie: Seeker

April: Keeper

"Those are the teams, we will start the games next time, but for now lets test out our seekers. All seekers please mount your broom and fly to the center of the field."

All those playing the position of seeker flew out to the field, the rest of the class followed and stood below on the side lines. Wood walked forward with the qudditch box, he opened it up and released the snitch.

"Now, everyone count to ten and then go after it, remember you don't have buldgers to worry about."

Usagi looked around, a determine look on her face. She saw Jamie start flying somewhere and she darted after her, the two were neck and neck, the others trailing behind them, they couldn't match the speed of the two. All of a sudden Jamie wasn't going after the snitch, but was tricking everyone else. She veared to the right and then saw it, the golden snitch. Everyone was wondering what she was doing, she was flying the other way, towards the goal posts, she reached out to grab the snitch in front of her, but when she looked at the on coming goal post in front of her, it was too late. She collided with the golden ring and fell all the way to the sand below. She had the snitch grasped tightly in her left hand. Everyone rushed over to her, but before they could reach her, the sky blackened.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know."

With out warning a cloaked figure stepped out a portal and advanced toward Usagi, they picked her up quickly and dissapeared back into the portal.

"Usagi! NO! Come back her, BRING HER BACK!" Malfoy screamed out, collapsing to the ground below him. Crabbe and Goyle bent down to his level. Harry felt a pain of sorrow for him, but also for himself.

"Usagi." Harry softly whispered. _I could never tell you that I liked you. I will always leave a part of my heart open to you._

"No." Wood was befuddled, his first day and this happened. _ Usagi, even though you were, no you are a student, I…I had feelings for you. I haven't known you long, but there is something about you I can't put out of my mind._

But no matter what anyone said or did, the portal closed and did not open again. Usagi was gone.

I am DONE for this chapter!! I hoped you all liked it. Sorry it took so long but I did what you asked and I added a lot more detail, so it took longer. It was also quite long.

****

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO THERE ARE OTHER SAILOR MOON/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVERS!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	6. Reality

Status of Vote

(as of 12 – 14 – 02)

****

VOTE IS NOW CLOSED!!

Now if I lose all of my reviewers because the vote is closed I will stop writing GOT IT? Please keep reviewing and I will update faster I plan to update ALL of my stories over the holidays and that includes everything but Dark Destiny and my First story. Now on with the chapter.

THE WINNER IS WOOD!!

Mafloy = 30 

Harry = 65

*Wood = 72

Mamoru = 11

The Purpose of Life

Reality

Everyone stared at the empty space, nothing was visible to even show the existance of Usagi. Malfoy had now fully collapsed and Harry was in total shock. He needed the support of both Ron and Hermoine just to be able to stand. A student had run inside to get Dumbledore and the other professors and they were now visible coming out of the school. Dumbledore quickly made his way to the qudditch field only to find a distraught class and a confused professor. McGonagal bent down to Wood to try ad calm him down, but she failed. Snape walked over to Malfoy and picked him up and returned to the castle. He brought Malfoy up to the hospital wing and placed him on one of the beds. 

McGonagal steadied Wood on his feet and she helped him up to his room. Dumbledore ushered the students inside and told the prefects to come down to return them to their common rooms. Dumbledore enchanted his voice so it floated through the entire school.

"Classes are canceled for the rest of today and meals will be sent straight to your common rooms. Do not leave your houses for any reason."

"Albus?"

"Yes Minerva?"

"Do you think it was you-know-who?"

"It is a good chance that Voldemort is responsible for this, but we must not rule out the chance of another."

"Another?"

"Minerva, do have any idea who Usagi is?"

"Yes she is Usagi Ream, well now Usagi Malfoy. A wonderful child, too bad she was adopted by such a family."

"Lucius had good reason to adopting Usagi."

"He did?"

"He saved her."

"What?"

"If Usagi stayed at that muggle orphanage any longer she would be open prey for all evil the moment she realized she had power."

"Why would that be so?"

"Minerva, Usagi is a special girl. Very few people know who she really is. Lucius being one of them. Usagi is…"

"Dumbledore, I couldn't save her. I couldn't!"

"Wood, calm down, this is not your fault."

"Yes it is. I am a Hogwarts Professor! I should have been able to save her. He-who-must-not-named probably has her now and is going to kill her and it would be all my vault." Wood screamed out and then collasped to the floor, he energy having totally left him.

"Minerva please bring him to the Hospital wing. I need to send an owl to someone."

"Yes Albus." Professor McGonagal walked out of the room, with Professor Wood on a strecher floating behind her. Dumbledore turned around and walked to his desk. He took a piece a paper and a quill and began to write.

Dear Lucius…

__

Where Usagi Is

"Hello, hello is anyone there? Anyone?" Usagi saw run across in the shadows and she jumped back. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"As you wish." A misty voice said. A woman emerged from the darkness, she had dark green hair which down to her back. He was wearing some sort of a fuku that had a very short skirt. She held a staff that looked like a key in her right hand. She got down on one knee.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked with terror in her voice.

"I am the Time Guardian, Sailor Pluto, Usagi-Hime."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know all about you. You were born to the Reams, but your parents were killed when you were two months old. You lived with aunt till you were eight and then you were put in an orphanage. You were adopted by the Malfoys five months later and you have been living with them since and you are now a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But how?"

"I have been watching over you since you were a baby. But I brought you here for a reason."

"What?"

"You have to fulfill your destiny."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You must."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must go to another dimension and live with another family, and everything will play as it suppose to as time goes on."

"Will I ever be able to see my family again?"

"I don't know."

"Pluto?"

"Yes Hime."

"Say goodbye to them for me."

"They just heard you."

'I love you all and I will miss you all dearly.' Usagi thought with her heart.

"I am ready."

"Good."

__

Back to Dumbledore

Dear Lucius,

There has been a problem at school. I hate to have to tell you this way but your daughter has been kidnapped. I fear it might be the work of Voldemort, but as both of us know who Usagi really is, it might be another. It is fully possible that other dimensional evils know about the Usagi's existance in this world. Your son is okay, but shocked. I suggest you come as soon as you can and try to calm him down. 

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus folded up the letter and attached to Faux's leg. "Send this to Lucius Malfoy." Faux nodded his head and then flew off. "I am sorry to send this news to you." Dumbledore returned to his chair and sat, he sat and waited. He knew that after moment that Lucius read the letter, Dumbledore should be expecting a very angry and upset parent. Dumbledore just sat there and continued to wait, he couldn't do anything else but that.

__

Back with Usagi

"What do I have to?"

"You will be living with a family, the Tsukinos. They will think of you as their daughter as their son will look at you as his older sister. They will memories of you from before you were 11. They live in Tokyo, Japan so that is where I am sending you Hime. Good luck."

Usagi stepped through the portal and found herself in a pink bedroom. Bunnies adorned the entire room and a large canopy bed with pink and white satin sheets was in the center of the room. There was a knock at the door and Usagi looked up.

"Usagi are you in there dear?"

"Yes."

"Dinner is ready."

"Okay," Usagi went to the door and saw the woman standing there. Her blue hair to her shoulders and curly, she had an apron on over her dress. Usagi stared at her and then continued, "Mom." The word slipped off her tongue and felt strange yet vaguely familiar. The woman in front of her smiled. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, now wash up and come downstairs, I made your favorite dish and you wouldn't want it getting cold now would you?"

"Just asking." 

"Okay dear." The blue haired woman turned around and walked downstairs. Usagi found the bathroom and began washing her hands.

_I will never forget any of you. You all will always be in my heart. And the one that captured my heart the most, I am sorry I was never able to tell you my feelings. Between the differences in our ages and the fact that you were a professor I tried to convince myself that we could never be together, but I could not stop thinking about you. I like you Wood, I really do and I will never see you again. I just wish that one day I will be able to see you all. And maybe by that time I will older and the thought of the difference in our ages won't be that bad. I'll never forget you Wood or any of you. Thank you father, mother and Malfoy. You gave me a real family that I never had. I love you all._

Usagi finished washing her hand and walked downstairs. She looked at her 'family' and smiled at them. She would learn to love them.

****

That's it for chapter 6. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also please read Seduction of a Goddess by Beanie, it is a great story and you should read it. Please read her story and review it. 

I am also starting a favorite reviewer award. After each chapter I will say who is my favorite reviewer. That person will be the person who gives me the most helpful review, whether it be said nicely or mean. If it helps the most they will get the award. Chapter 5's favorite reviewer is August Sere. They gave me the most helpful reviewer, you should all read it and see what the standard for this award is. And to answer your question Sere, Lucius didn't know Usagi was a witch BUT he knows that she is a princess and the princess of the muggles is also the princess of the witches and wizards. SO that's why he adopted her.

*Silver Moon Goddess


	7. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own either sailor moon or harry potter

The Purpose of Life

The Return

_Five Years Later, Tokyo, Japan_

"Usagi! Wake up! You are going to be late!" A sixteen year old girl with blonde hair and blue quickly dressed herself in her school uniform and dashed out of her room. She ran down the familiar stairs and grabbed the lunch her mother held out for her and darted out the front door. She ran as fast as she could block after block towards the school. She wasn't looking where she was going and she ran into someone. This caused both of the to fall over. Usagi looked up and saw no other than Mamoru looking down at her.

"I am so sorry Mamoru, I didn't see you."

"You didn't see me because you weren't looking. You are so immature, why don't you try something new. Like waking up earlier so you can actually **walk** to school and no run."

"I over slept."

"You always, always over sleep. Or you say your mom didn't wakle you up or better yet Luna didn't wake you up. This is exactually the kind of thing that convinced me to break up with you. You are so immature and such a baby, you act half your age. And a quarter of your age is your i.q. And I am being kind about both. I don't know why I went out with you in the first time and lately all your talk of other parents and another brother. You are so spoiled that you need to make up a make believe family, because you don't like the one you have. Now go, I just heard the late bells. You are already late. Go receive your detention." Mamoru stood up and walked way from Usagi in disgust. Usagi looked at his retreating back and began to cry. She sobbed for hours. 

"Are you all right, Miss?"

"I am fine."

"You don't look it." Usagi looked up and saw warm black eyes looking down at her. The man who owned the eyes, looked calm and warm.

"I am fine, please just leave me alone Sir."

"I can't do that."

"Why not Sir? I want to be alone."

"I can't leave you, because I was sent here to kill you." Usagi looked up in terror and saw that the warm black eyes from before had become cold and hard. She watched as the man transformed into a youma. Usagi quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and ran from the youma. She made her way into the park, which was deserted. She turned to face the youma, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for me deary?" The youma had appeared behind Salior Moon and had grabbed her head and held a blade to her neck. "Ready to die?" Sailor Moon struggle against the hold of the youma, but couldn't break free. The youma was slowly draining her energy and she became very weak. The blade got closer and closer to her neck.

__

Hogwarts, London, England, where we were last

"Albus you better explain what happened to me this instant or I will have the school closed!"

"Lucius, you must calm down. No of us could have stopped it."

"Voldemort has her now and she might be alive for much longer. Let alone if she is alive now!"

"I don't think it was Voldemort who took her."

"You mean?"

"Yes I believe it was her."

"Why now, we couldn't even say good bye to her."

"It had to be done. I am sorry." Lucius released a defeated sigh and sat down in a chair opposite Dumbledore again.

"I'll never see her again."

"You might."

A few days later Malfoy began to stir in his hospital bed. He awoke to find a girl sleeping on a chair next to him. Her head was rested on the bed and her faced was covered with tears stains.

"You know she's been there since you were brought in."

"How long have I been here?"

"A week mister Malfoy. She wouldn't leave even when I begged her to." Slowly the girl stirred and brown eyes looked up at Malfoy. It was then we he recognized her.

"Stephanie?"

"Good your awake."

"Why did you stay here?"

"I was worried about Draco. I care for you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I have liked you for a while and I was afraid." Tears rolled down Stephanie's already tear stricken face. Black hairs fell into her face and out of her neat braid. Malfoy took his thumb and whipped away the tears. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then hugged her gently.

"I am glad you care."

__

Tokyo, Japan

Sailor moon was still at the mercy of the youma, and the youma began to toy with her. It began to make small cuts up her arms and it cut deep gashes into her abdomen. Sailor moon's fuku was no longer white, but stained red. Slowly the youma brought the knife back to Sailor Moon's neck and the blade moved closer and closer to the pale flesh of Sailor moon's neck. Sailor Moon began to welcome death and she stopped struggling against the blade.

_This is it, the end. I am going to die by the hands of a youma._

"Ahh!" 

_Wait a minute, that wasn't my scream, was it. It…it was the youma's!_

Sailor moon saw that the youma had been blasted away and become dust, she looked up thinking that she would she one of her scouts but she didn't. A tall figure in a black cloak stood above her. Their face was covered by the hood and all you could see was a pale hand protruding out of the black fabric holding a dark wooden wand.

"You really thought that coming here, would keep me away?"

"Who…who are you?"

"Little bunny, you don't know who I am?"

"No."

The figure bent down to Sailor moon, she had collasped onto the ground after the youma was destroyed.

"I know who you are. I know your parents, your original parents, I was really close to them and then the Reams. Elizabeth was so beautiful. Too bad she rejected me, she might still be alive. Your father had no chance, he had taken the one person I loved away from me and I could never forgive him. Oh and then you were adopted by the Malfoys. Lucius was once so loyal and then he adopted you and he lost any trust I had given him. I should really kill him now. And now you live with pathetic, weak muggles. Muggles, such a disgrace, such a disgrace. No respected witch or wizard would associate with muggles."

"No."

"What was that, little bunny?"

"I said no, your wrong."

"You dare say I am wrong? The reason I killed that pathetic creature before it killed you was so that I could have the pleasure of killing you myself. But I am not going to do that now, do you know why?"

"Maybe you are to weak to kill me?"

"That creature was seconds away from killing you and I got rid of it with out even trying. And you say I am too weak. I am not going to kill you because I like to play with my prey. Think of it as a game of cat and mouse, you are my mouse and I am the cat. Or better yet a game of snake and mouse. First the snake bites it prey and renders it helpless and then it constricts it, and the mouse dies of lake of oxygen. Finally the snake eats the mouse whole and the mouse it gone. Now I am a cat, but soon, real soon little bunny I will be a snake and you will be the helpless little mouse. And to make things more interesting, because an unprotected prey is a boring prey, I'll change your scenario a little." The hooded figure stood back up and backed away from Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looked up as she say a dark blue light emit from the figure's wand and come towards her. She saw the park and the benches and trees and then she saw black.

__

Hogwarts, three months after Usagi's disappeared.

In the dinning hall, the students were eating and talking with each other, no one would no that they had lost a student three months ago. Over at the Slytherin table, Stephanie sat next to Malfoy, with his arm around her waist. At the Gryffindor table Hermoine and Ron were playfully arguing with each other. Harry just stared at his food and swirled the juice in his cup.

"Hey Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Ron." Harry turned his head away from Ron and looked up and the teachers table. Wood looked terrible, he had heavy bags beneath his eyes and he hadn't eaten much since that day. 

"Harry I know you're still upset about Usagi, but you have to eat something."

"Hermoine, look at everyone. They are all happy, they act is if nothing happened. Voldemort came and took her away and we weren't able to do anything. What does that show for this school, for all of us?"

"You hold it right now, just because we are all eating and trying to have a good time, does not mean that we don't care about her. I am hurting so much inside, I can't even go to flying classes with crying. I cry myself to sleep every night, so during the day I try to give myself a false happiness. Just give me this one thing Harry, this one thing. Let me be happy or at least try to be happy for a few moments during the day. I am sorry that you are upset, but don't bring me down into your depression." Hermoine was fuming, never before had Ron or Harry seen her like this. Hermoine stood up and stormed away from the Gryffindor table, she was heading to the door when she heard a loud thud. Hermoine spun around to see a girl in a strange outfit, sprawled out over the Ravenclaw table.

Hermoine ran back over to Ron and Harry and they just stared unsure of what to do. The students at the Ravenclaw table backed away from the girl and some of the older students stepped a little closer to look at the girl. The teachers neared her, unsure what to do. All of a sudden bright light emitted from the girl and she lost the strange outfit and was now wearing a school uniform. Her deep gashes were visible as her uniform began to stain red. A body pushed through the crowd that had formed around the ravenclaw table. When the person made the way to most inner part of the circle they stopped in shock. They took a few steps closers to the girl who was now heavely breathing. 

"Usa…Usagi?" Tears of hope began to stream down the face of boy who everyone thought would never cry.

The girl painfully lifted her head to her name and stared at the blue eyed, platinum blonde haired boy.

"Draco." The girl sighed and then collasped on the table. Her uniform was now totally stained red.

_She's back and she is no longer eleven, she…she looks sixteen. But how is that possible?_

That's it for this chapter!!! I am sorry this took so long, I have been very busy and I have to write a fifteen page math paper. And with christmas and everything. Think of this as a post xmas gift.

****

Please read and review, I got like 14 reviews for chapter 6, now that is a lot, but I was averaging about 20 reviews per chapter when the vote was still open. Please just review even if it just to say update soon and if there is something wrong at all, please tell me, if the characters are acting wrong or if you are confused about something, or something going on. Can we shoot for maybe 15 to 20 reviews, if I hit that I'll be really happy if I don't, then I don't and ill still review.

*Silver Moon Goddess

the winner of my fav review is saturnpyroprincess

part of this chapter was for her, she wanted me to put her with draco (HOT HOT HOT) and I did!! Your welcome steph-chan


	8. There is No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: I don't own either sailor moon or harry potter.

The Purpose of Life

There is No Place Like Home

__

Last Time:

"Usa…Usagi?" Tears of hope began to stream down the face of boy who everyone thought would never cry.

The girl painfully lifted her head to her name and stared at the blue eyed, platinum blonde haired boy.

"Draco." The girl sighed and then collasped on the table. Her uniform was now totally stained red.

_She's back and she is no longer eleven, she…she looks sixteen. But how is that possible?_

This Time:

Three days had passed and a girl with long blonde hair lay on a bed with 4 pairs of eyes watching her. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal blue orbs. She looked around and stopped familiar faces.

"Father, is that really you?"

"Yes, Princess, it is me."

"Dad!" Usagi shot up as quick as she could to bring Lucius into a tight hug, tears rolled down her faces. Tears of joy. Lucius just smiled. "It has been so long, almost five years." Lucius away from Usagi and gave her a questioning look.

"Five years? It hasn't been that long sweety, you were gone for only two months."

"Father, no I was gone for five years, I am sixteen now."

"But how is that possible, where did you-know-who take you?"

"Huh? He didn't take me, I think he was the one who actually sent me here."

"Then who took you away?"

"I am not sure, but I was in Japan for five years, living with another family. They thought that I was there own. I went to school there and I have really good friends there and I did have a boyfriend."

"Usagi, did you just say you have a boyfriend?" Lucius, asked becoming very fatherly.

"I said that I had a boyfriend, he just wasn't right, things happened and we ended it. He wasn't the real person I thought he was."

"Did he hurt you?" Lucius gave his daughter a serious look and she turned her face away from her. "Answer me!" Lucius slightly roughly turned her face back to him and small tears began to form in her eyes. Lucius pulled away, shocked at what he had done. He slowly backed away from Usagi and turned on his heel quickly. He left the room and turned left down the hall, out of site. Draco took his sister into a comforting embrace and she shed her tears. He rocked her back and forth before she calmed down a bit.

"I am sorry, I was afraid to tell him."

"Tell him what Usagi?" This was the first time that she had noticed Wood standing at her left. He looked terribly pale and had heavy bags beneath his eyes.

"I can't…I just can't. I wish I could all of you what happened in Japan, the last five years, but I can't. Don't continue to ask me. If I find a time when I can tell you, I will. For now let me rest a bit."

"I am glad your back Usa."

"So am I Draco, so am I." Draco leaned over and tightly embraced Usagi and then left her side. Usagi slowly turned towards Wood. He knelt down beside her so they were eye level.

"You know Wood, you look terrible."

"I was so worried Usa. I thought that you would never come back." Wood looked at Usagi and she stared back into his eyes.

The two slowly leaned into each other, but suddenly Wood pulled back.

"Usa, Usagi no. I can't. I am a Professor and you are only 11. I am 20, I am to old even if I wasn't a teacher."

"Wood, I am no longer 11. I am 16, a princess and I always get what I want."

"A princess?"

"I didn't say Princess." Usagi replied innocently, realizes her slip up.

"Yes you did." Wood said leaning in closer.

"I...uh…can't really explain…it's hard too."

"Try."

"Well you see, when I was gone, I learn some things, umm, became some things and did some things. Some I regret and others I am glad I did. And wellIfoundoutIwasSailorMoonandthenthatIwasthereincartnatedformofthelegendaryMoonprincessandmyboyfriendandIweretobeKingandQueeninthefuture,buthecheatedonmeandhebrokeupwithmebecauseIfoundout." Usagi breathed out in one big mouthful, she sighed inwardly knowing that she would have to repeat it.

"Now say that in English."

"Well I found out was…Sailor Moon and then I was the reincarnated form of the legendary Moon Princess and my boyfriend and I were to be King and Queen in the future, but he cheated on me and broke up with me because I found out." Usagi turned her head away from Wood and towards the floor on the other side of the bed. Slowly she felt a hand turn her head and Wood lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him. Slowly he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. She looked at him and he was smiling.

"Well now you have two secrets to keep." Wood stood up and left his place next to Usagi and he exited the hospital wing and he turned right heading to his office. For once in months a smile adorned his face.

Usagi finally leaned back against her pillows, a small grin on her face.

"Have some chocolate dear, you'll feel better." Madam Promfey handed the chocolate to Usagi who gladly took it and ate it happily. "You best be off now. Dumbledore might want to see you now.

Usagi stood up, surprised that her legs didn't give way, she continued forward and out of the door. She turned down the chilling hall. Deciding the common room was closer than Dumbledore's office, she made a detour to get a sweater. She made it to picture of the fat lady and the lady let her in seeing that she was feeling better and didn't know the new password. Usagi entered the common room filled of the rest of the house. Silence filled the room, everyone looked as though they had seen a ghost. Usagi just ignored them and walked upstairs to her dorm. She got out a sweater and placed her long sleeve shirt. She walked back down the stairs and back out the portrait hole. When she was gone, Ron turned to Harry.

"Bloody Hell, was that a ghost?"

"Ron, no that wasn't a ghost, that was Usagi." Hermoine simply stated, then she realized what she said and a shocked look crossed her face.

"USAGI!" The three of them shouted as they raced towards the portrait hole, hoping to catch up to their friend.

Usagi finally made her way to Dumbledore's office and she walked inside. He was their waiting for her.

"Sit down." Dumbledore gestured to the chair. "Now how are you?"

"Better."

"Usagi, when you were gone, what happened?"

"I can't say."

"Usagi, please tell me. I think I already know."

"But Dumbledore, how would you know, I was gone for five years, in I think another dimension. How would you know what happened?"

"Pluto." Dumbledore said softly.

"You now what happened there?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute, you knew who took me away from yes. Pluto told me that she was the one. You knew she was going to that didn't you. You knew I was going to be stolen from my family and friends and I would be placed with a new family. You knew all of it didn't it?" Usagi was now standing, fuming, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Yes I knew that this would happen, but I didn't know when it was to happen. I only knew that it would happen sometime that you were here."

Silence. Deadly silence filled the air.

"I…hate…you. I hate you so much, you knew this was going to happen. I didn't have my family for five years. You didn't have me for a few months, but where I was it was so much longer, and so much more painful. Everyday I woke knowing that the family downstairs wasn't my own, but strangers. In five years I had to learn to call those strangers family and I started to think that they were the last family I would ever see. This is all your fault, all of it. Kick me out of you school, see if I care. I will still hate you either way."

"I was trying to protect you."

"You trying to protect me, put me in a world where I had to fight everyday for my life and the lives of others. You trying to protect me killed my new friends and myself more than once. You trying to protect me got me rapped!" Usagi screamed at Dumbledore, tears pouring down her face. She ran out of his office and down the hall. She didn't look where she was going and she ran into someone. Actually three people.

'Usagi are you all right?"

"Hermoine?"

"Yes it is me, Usagi. You are back." Hermoine said smiling slightly.

"What happened Usagi?" Harry asked noticing the tears.

"He knew everything, he knew I would be taken away, he knew what I was to become, he knew…he knew everything."

"Usagi, who knew everything?" Ron asked, very confused.

"Dumbledore." Usagi answered in a dark and chilling voice. Hermoine looked at her, fear in her eyes. Usagi's eyes had become empty dark blue pools, then they became an icy blue, cold and hard. Harry gripped his forehead tightly, he bit his lip trying to fight the pain he was feeling. His scar seared and he felt as though his entire forehead was burning. Ron looked at him with worry, then at Usagi with fear. He backed away from her and over to Harry. Ron and Hermoine helped Harry up and away from Usagi a bit. She was now sitting on the floor, breathing heavily. Soon a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and Ron and Hermoine looked up to see Lucius. He held onto Usagi tightly and then he looked at Harry.

"What is happening to Usagi, Sir?" Hermoine asked.

"It is beginning." Lucius replied.

"What is beginning?" Ron questioned.

"He is overpowering her."

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

__

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, always the smart one. Too bad your little Princess isn't. You see not only did I send her back, put I made a connection to her. I am slowly feeding her dark energy, but anger helps fuels it. That little outburst with Dumbledore, sped along the process greatly. She should be totally under my control in a matter of weeks, less if she keeps getting angry. And then, I will have her, all to myself, mine for the taking."

****

That's it for this chapter, so sorry it took so long, I have been very very very busy with school and this is the first weekend I have had time to write. I will update my other stories and this one a.s.a.p.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! 

*silver moon goddess


End file.
